


We've got work to do

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2 non AU, M/M, Supernatural Finale, True Love, j2 tinhat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Jensen has feelings about the barn scene.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	We've got work to do

Jensen looked up from his phone as Jared came into the bedroom and flopped down next to him on the mattress.

“Done?” He asked Jared.

“Yeah. I think I have given more interviews in these two months than ever in our lives.” Jared huffed.

“So what did they ask this time?”

“The usual. Sam. Dean. The finale.”

Jensen nodded. ‘It’s going to take a lot of answers for fans to process it.”

“For me too. I still can’t believe it’s over. I told them we ad- libbed a lot. To mirror the pilot.” Jared said.

Jensen gave him a cheeky grin.

“What?” Jared said, raising his eyebrows.

“Well….” Jensen shrugged. “We mirrored the pilot and then some……”

Jared sat up and put his hand on Jensen’s heart. “I love you so much…..and then a looong pause.” He said, laughing.

“My baby…….” Jensen said leaning in for a soft kiss. “I wanted to do a looong pause after ‘baby’ also but I guess I had to say brother or they would never have allowed it!”

Jared’s expression became very serious suddenly. “It was always you…….” he said.

Jensen put his hand on top of Jared’s hand. “And me.” He replied.

.

They both got lost in tender healing kisses and then shirts and sweats were coming off as they fell back onto the bed, hungry for each other, processing the grief of the loss of what they had with a celebration and reminder of the love they still have for each other.

Sam and Dean may be united in Heaven for eternity but they had been fortunate enough to continue to find heaven in each other’s arms right here on Earth.

.

A happy while later Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared, spooning him, his upper hand drifting in circles, caressing that expanse of golden skin.

“I am going to miss Dean…. And Sam…...” Jensen said thoughtfully.

“Hmm.” Jared said. “So am I.”

“But I hated your shirtless scene.” Jensen said suddenly and Jared could feel his jaw clench against his back. “Everyone on the internet is going to be drooling over you now.”

“Jealous my lover boy?” Jared laughed.

Jensen just growled in response.

Jared wriggled till he had turned around inside his arms and smiled at that adorable pout. “Hey, I have to watch everyone drooling over you all the time even when you are fully clothed, so …just deal with it!”

“Hmm.” Jensen rumbled. Then his expression became soft and he touched Jared’s cheek with his free hand. “I said in that interview that the final scene was as much the actors as the characters….you know that Jay….. in that barn….when I said all those things to Sam that I wanted to openly say to you forever. Right in the face of the powers that be. Finally. And that felt so good. But…. maybe I don’t say them often enough to you in private.”

Jared closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of his lover’s caresses and sinking into his warm embrace. “You show it in so many other ways Jen. All the time.”

“Sure. But I want you to hear it also.” Jensen said, his voice thick with emotions. “Don’t want to wait till we have our own barn scene. I mean…. eventually that’s how it is going to end isn’t it? Someone always goes first.”

“I love you.” Jared said simply. “And I know you love me. It is this love that has kept Sam and Dean going for 15 years. So trust me, I know it. Now stop with the chick flick moments!” He grinned at Jensen. “Right now, I have Walker and you have The Boys and we have six kids to raise!”

“Yeah.” Jensen said with a happy smile, all morbid thoughts forgotten for now. “We’ve got work to do!”

**Author's Note:**

> One more of those 'processing' fics post finale!! I tagged it J2 tinhat but honestly at this point it's not even a conspiracy theory any more :) Jensen said the final scene was as much them as the characters and it's just too many feels of too many kinds !!


End file.
